


Γλυκύπικρον (Dolceamaro)

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Sad, Self-Discovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Entrare a far parte di un mondo che, senza di te, si è già consolidato, ha già affondato le sue radici nell’animo di una persona, non è affatto semplice.Che cosa mi ha attratto? Che cosa mi ha portata via, alla fine?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter





	Γλυκύπικρον (Dolceamaro)

Entrare a far parte di un mondo che, senza di te, si è già consolidato, ha già affondato le sue radici nell’animo di una persona, non è affatto semplice.

Che cosa mi ha attratto? Che cosa mi ha portata via, alla fine?

Baci, sguardi, promesse... e la voglia di attaccarmi agli occhi che per l’ultima volta avevano visto un bagliore di vita in quelli di Cedric.

Dovevo ammettere che all’inizio la mia era solo voglia di avere accanto qualcuno, voglia di uccidere la solitudine, di soffocare i pensieri che mi portavano costantemente alla morte, al dolore.

E del resto Harry era stato fin troppo solerte nel volermi offrire un’alternativa a quei pomeriggi passati senza fare nulla, fissando il vuoto.

Mi aveva sempre incuriosito il suo modo di fare. Sentendo parlare del “Ragazzo Sopravvissuto”, del grande Harry Potter, mi ero aspettata di vedere un borioso ragazzino che andava in giro convinto di poter spadroneggiare sul mondo.

Ero dunque rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa dai suoi sguardi fuggevoli, dal rossore delle sue guance quando incontrava i miei occhi, dalla sua tenera goffaggine.

Ed era stato questo ad avvicinarmi a lui. Il fatto che fosse così diverso dagli altri, così umile, così coraggioso...

È stato un percorso lento, e per lui suppongo anche considerevolmente tortuoso. Il suo sguardo quando l’anno scorso gli dissi che non sarei potuta andare al Ballo del Ceppo con lui, mi pesò più di quanto Harry stesso potesse immaginare. Ero come divisa, come se avessi il cuore spaccato a metà. Da un lato l’amore, la stabilità, la profondità degli occhi di Cedric... e dall’altro l’ignoto, ma un ignoto che giorno dopo giorno mi appariva sempre più cristallino, sempre più attuabile.

Ed il destino alla fine decise per me. Ho pagato il fio della mia indecisione con le lacrime, amare e infinite, ritrovandomi con una speranza da un lato e un cadavere dall’altro.

Lui era troppo giovane per morire, e io troppo giovane per piangere una morte.

Pensavo che Harry potesse asciugare tutte le mie lacrime, che potesse donarmi sorrisi nuovi, cose mai provate prima.

Eppure un pomeriggio nella Stanza delle Necessità, mi resi conto che era il contrario, che ero io a donare sorrisi a lui.

Un cioccolatino Babbano. Me lo porse quasi distrattamente, mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso a terra, probabilmente per non fargli scorgere il rossore che già permeava il suo viso.

Io lo presi, trattenendo la voglia di ridacchiare per la sua espressione, e lo assaggiai.

Quel piccolo, insignificante dolce, racchiudeva in sé il medesimo sapore che probabilmente permeava la mia anima in quel periodo.

Una dolcezza latente ma forte, come il cioccolato fondente che sentivo sciogliersi lentamente nella mia bocca, stemperata da un cuore reso amaro dal caffè.

Ero io, piccola e senza difese, legata a delle catene invisibili che in quel momento si stavano disgregando, proprio come quel cioccolato.

Era una nuova libertà, una libertà che aveva il mio stesso aroma, lo stesso aroma di quel cioccolato.

Era dolce, nei primi momenti. Ma l’amaro non tardò ad arrivare.

Penso che la mia sia una dote, crudele e sottile.

Tutto ciò che tocco è destinato col tempo ad appassire, come un fiore di primavera toccato dagli ultimi stenti di una gelida neve.

Per mantenere vivo un sentimento sono necessarie pazienza e voglia di lottare. E né io né Harry ne avevamo abbastanza. Eravamo persi in cose più grandi di noi, persi nelle battaglie contro nemici invisibili, persi nel passato, e nell’incognita del futuro.

Io non ero stabile. Vedevo i suoi occhi percorrere lineamenti non miei, e lo sentivo allontanarsi. Così lo allontanavo ancora di più, volendo fingere di essere io quella forte.

Non c’era spazio per il carattere di entrambi, era una storia fin troppo piccola per poter contenere i suoi amici, i suoi ideali e i miei timori.

Ho cercato scuse, ho cercato di fargli infrangere promesse mai fatte, incapace di ammettere che forse quello che avevamo sognato si era rivelato effimero, destinato a sparire al primo tocco.

E quando l’ho perso, avvolta nel dramma che stavo scrivendo da sola, ho cercato di smuoverlo, di fargli accorgere che si stava facendo sfuggire qualcosa, tentando di convincerlo ad annullarsi solo per inseguire me.

Ho usato la sottile arma della gelosia, e in cambio ho avuto solo indifferenza.

È passato dall’idolatria al non guardarmi nemmeno. E a qualsiasi donna fa un male inimmaginabile vedere il proprio volto attraversato da occhi distaccati, freddi.

E adesso sono sola, immersa nei pensieri, nei rimpianti, nei “se”...

In caduta libera, senza basi, senza niente a cui appigliarmi, conscia del fatto che l’unica imputata di questo scempio sono io. Io che continuo a costruire favole che in breve si tramutano in storie dell’orrore, io che vivo con una patina sugli occhi, cercando di vedere nelle persone ciò che in realtà non potrà mai esistere.

Tutto quello che posso fare è arrendermi, ancora una volta. Io, fedele servitrice delle sconfitte che il mio cuore continua a infliggermi. Ma ogni storia ha la sua conclusione, stessa illusione, e il peccato fu creder speciale una storia normale. Perché le illusioni sono ciò che mi da sostentamento, sono quello che cancella gli incubi dalla mia mente, salvo poi riportarceli quando esse s’infrangono, come una sfera di cristallo su cui tento invano di tracciare il profilo del mio futuro.

Niente è speciale. Sono gli occhi di chi guarda a rendere speciale una persona, e a tramutare qualsiasi sentimento ancora grezzo in puro amore.

Un amore instabile, fatto da atomi i cui legami sono inevitabilmente destinati a sciogliersi.

Sciogliersi, come quel cioccolatino. Sciogliersi, come la nostra storia.

Come un circolo infinito, anche Harry ha avuto la sua fine nella mia vita. E io sono qui, che aspetto qualcuno in grado di sapermi cogliere, di amarmi con la mia dolcezza e con quell’amarezza che ormai è parte integrante di ogni fibra del mio corpo.

Vago con la mente alla prossima favola, al prossimo sogno da rovinare.

Amore, mi violenta l’anima. Amore, subdolo e tagliente, come il ricordo.

Amore, superfluo quando inizia, irrinunciabile quando finisce.


End file.
